


【普奥】驯服的方法

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: fork/cake设定，长发奥
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【普奥】驯服的方法

神秘而不洁的诱惑。

基尔伯特的心脏第一次砰砰跳了起来，他闻到了味道，世界在一瞥间褪去寡淡的千篇一律，前所未有的对欲望的体会蓬勃生长。

他一点也不知要如何隐瞒。强烈的享受，在他的一切精神中啸叫。

罗德里赫不管哪里看起来都很美味。

轻薄得隐约透出肌肤的衣裳，摇曳的微风传来更加热烈的香气，令人兴奋的古老直觉开始彰显力量，基尔伯特似乎生来就知道怎么做，亲吻，把那张嘴唇揉捻得鲜红欲滴，捣碎，准确地撞在最柔软的地方，一下一下，吞吃，舌头感受着发颤的骨髓——在支配自己的是视觉、嗅觉还是触觉，这件事已经不可能分清。

虽然才刚刚觉醒作为fork的本能，但基尔伯特已经决心要当一名优秀的fork，那么他就不能吓到罗德里赫。

于是他挥剑割掉了罗德里赫的发尾。

罗德里赫炸毛了。

噢不，他的长发丰美柔顺，倒不会真的炸毛。

“你这个，这个，坏蛋！”看着自己参差的发尾，罗德里赫怒得几乎一个骂人的词都找不到了。

天啊罗德里赫现在看起来像熔岩蛋糕一样热情。

“我只是饿了呀。” 

猎物和捕食者讨价还价的情况并不常见，但这是基尔伯特第一次发现罗德里赫是他的cake，他没有经验，不知道如何让cake同意被他吃一吃，所以他还比较有礼貌。

罗德里赫非常非常爱自己的头发。

他提出和基尔伯特睡觉，来让基尔伯特吃饱。

“可是我每天都会饿。”基尔伯特说。

罗德里赫警觉地看着他，目光里写满了“别以为这样就可以打我头发的主意”。

罗德里赫宁愿被他用各种其他方式享受，只要能保全自己心爱的头发。

“为什么？你想让你的头发变成华美的裹尸布吗？”基尔伯特嘲讽他。

“不错。”罗德里赫抬眸，“你必须把最后的裹尸布留给我。”

但到了晚上，基尔伯特就没办法这么冷静了。罗德里赫的头发被解开，凌乱地披散着，如蛇一般冷感又妖娆，悠悠地荡漾在罗德里赫的胴体上，含着放荡的骨髓，所过之处皆是寂静，却被罗德里赫的光华统御着，他顾盼中流淌千种危险的风情。

一种使人癫狂的诱惑力，被长久压抑的食欲纷纷苏醒，食物倒也不必长得这么精致，基尔伯特想，他还是更习惯外表朴素的食物。

他很快就顾不得这些思考，手掌下的美妙体温、鲜润的嘴唇、萦绕周身的气息...基尔伯特揽起一缕头发轻嗅，一股摄人心魄的香气，冰凉的果子气息，他喉结一动，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。

罗德里赫抓住基尔伯特的手，冷静地把自己的头发从他手里拿出来，然后把自己交出去，“不要碰头发，碰我。”

基尔伯特不太高兴，他就是闻闻而已，他看起来像是会被欲望支配失去理智的人吗？

“让我流血，或是流泪，你大可随心所欲。”罗德里赫用傲慢的神气低声说，“不能碰我的头发。”

…

鲜血是好东西，鲜血把人和人联系起来。还有其他流出来的东西，帮助他们建立非象征意义的真实物理联系。

只有这一刻基尔伯特感到食欲被某种更强大的本能遮蔽了。

他的牙齿抵在对方大腿内侧，只要再多一分力气，他就能啜饮到正疯狂涌向那里的新鲜血液。

他几乎感到自己的威胁缠绕着罗德里赫的心脏，那跳动的可爱器官，在失血的一刻会更加强烈地搏动，却只能不受控制地逐渐虚弱下去，直到失去所有血色，变成苍白玲珑的模型。

多可怜啊。

基尔伯特忍不住爱怜地印下一吻。

然而转念一想，那又实在是最惹人生气的器官，打破它跳动的平稳节奏多么难呀，让它慢跳一拍几乎是不可能的事情。它永不停歇，纹理优美，充满弹性——

只要它在跳动，它就永远处于最诱人的状态。

他无法克制地让自己向罗德里赫的心脏更近一点，他的猎物缩紧了，压抑着颤抖。

一阵战栗袭向基尔伯特，欲望美妙绝伦，但那仍远远比不上让自己最强大的欲望臣服。

没有任何体验能比征服欲望令他更鲜明地感到自己超乎众人之上。

他不能吃掉罗德里赫，否则就会失去这前所未有的欲望的源头。

有一夜，基尔伯特在睡梦中薅坏了罗德里赫的一些头发，薅的方式不是那么艺术。罗德里赫在醒来后发现了这件事，当场像被剃毛的猫一样自闭了。

“蛋糕被吃掉，就会不存在。”基尔伯特对他说，表明这只是个失误，他一点也不想吃，因为吃了就会消失。

罗德里赫愤怒地瞪着他。

基尔伯特内心有点慌，但表面上波澜不惊，镇定自若地从床头拿起一把玳瑁梳子，给罗德里赫梳头发。

这就是他道歉的方式。他抚摸着浓密的头发，甚至带上了一点亲昵的意味，他发现原来头发不像蛇一样冰冷，而是又厚又软，温顺地趴在他的掌心，他忍不住将发丝缠绕在手指上。

被顺毛的罗德里赫乖巧了许多，不那么生气了，似乎连发丝都有点发红了。只要穿透冷冽的酒味，触碰到柔软的红色天鹅绒蛋糕时，舌尖轻轻一抿，乳香和蜂蜜的甘甜流连在味蕾之间——

可爱的俗人心里激动，梳子一抖，没掌握好力度，带走了更多的头发。

基尔伯特分明感到罗德里赫浑身一僵。

还没等罗德里赫做出反应，出于补救的心态，基尔伯特立刻在他头发上亲了几下，好像觉得可以以此欺瞒头发的痛觉，他又摘下花瓶里的满天星，一枝枝插在罗德里赫的头发上。

这下罗德里赫的头发看起来就更乱七八糟了，还沾上了一点破碎的草叶。

“好看极了。”基尔伯特说。

罗德里赫转过头。

他以为罗德里赫要爆发了，然而他的猎物凑过来，亲了他一下，甜滋滋的，当人想要更深入地品味时却已消失不见，像轻盈朦胧的糖霜。

基尔伯特舔着罗德里赫手心柔软的皮肤，决定他不当超人了。

现在是吃早餐的时间。

基尔伯特很享受把猎物养得越来越美味，如果他驯服了罗德里赫，那罗德里赫以后就永远是他的食物，后代也是他的食物。

食物吃掉了就不叫食物了。

至于第一次见面就割掉的那束头发，基尔伯特一根也没动，他用一根金色的绸带把那束头发扎了起来，不知为什么，即使离开了母体，头发依然很有生命力。

或许赋予它生命力的是罗德里赫对它的在意。

在远征之前，基尔伯特有意无意给罗德里赫讲一些感人至深的小故事，例如诀别的情人割发为证啦，妻子将一缕头发放入丈夫的棺木啦，临死的战士亲吻项链盒里的初恋发丝啦。

好一通催人泪下的铺垫，然而基尔伯特还没来得及切入正题，问出你会不会把头发给我？罗德里赫就愤然起身离开了。

罗德里赫可不喜欢这些故事了。

他把头发看得也太重了，基尔伯特忿忿不平，又有点心酸。

久别重逢时，基尔伯特注意到的第一件事是罗德里赫的头发变短了。

这一发现让他如遭晴天霹雳，出轨，罗德里赫肯定是出轨了，他都没下手，是谁吃掉了罗德里赫的头发？？

完了，那他必须吃掉罗德里赫了。基尔伯特痛苦地想，他真的得吃掉罗德里赫，和罗德里赫再也不分开。

不行，他还要消灭吃掉罗德里赫头发的人。他被这个念头纠缠着。

“我生气到想要吃掉你。”基尔伯特压抑着满腔怒火，面无表情地告诉罗德里赫。

“你的重点是生气，还是吃掉我？”罗德里赫饶有兴致地问。

吃掉。不对，是生气。不，还是吃掉！基尔伯特陷入混乱，“无论如何，反正我非常生气！”

诱人的香甜气息加剧了他的暴躁，他攥住罗德里赫的手腕，要消灭这甜蜜的渴望，舌尖是具化的欲求，渗着寒光的刀刃现在就要捣坏那些可恨的奶油裱花。

“我有东西要送给你。” 罗德里赫轻微抗拒着他的动作。

“你才没有，你的一切本来就是我的！” 刀刃淌过锁骨上薄薄的皮肤，基尔伯特沉浸在醇香的复仇中，头也不抬。

罗德里赫拿出一把匕首，交到他手里，“据说是亚历山大的匕首。”

“匕首？”基尔伯特不得不抽身看了一眼。

“是的，传闻曾经斩杀毒蛇，剜出箭矢，铰断头发。”

“这是哪来的？”

“我在神秘商人那里用头发换的。”

基尔伯特遭遇了一阵甘美的意外，他开始笑，还笑出了声，“你为了我——”

“不准说了。”

好吧，为了这个没理由的要求，罗德里赫只好给出一个完完整整的吻。


End file.
